


Two People, Four Bodies

by Laparoscopic



Series: EGS [1]
Category: El Goonish Shive
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, First Time, Magic, Seduction, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laparoscopic/pseuds/Laparoscopic
Summary: Ellen & Nanase. Elliot & Fox. With liberal doses of embarrassment and lust.Chronologically, this takes place in that brief period after Elliot and Sarah broke up, and before he met Ashley, because, frankly, I couldn't deal with all the attendant guilt that would have resulted otherwise.





	Two People, Four Bodies

Elliot slipped quietly into the house, trying hard not to feel guilty for coming home after one a.m.

 _Don’t be ridiculous,_ he grumbled at himself. _It’s not a school night, Mom and Dad aren’t even home this weekend, and I’m eighteen, for goodness’ sake!_ But years of his curfew being midnight or earlier had been drilled into him, and it felt transgressive staying out so late, playing video games with Tedd and Grace.

He sighed, took off his shoes and hung up his jacket, and headed through the living room towards the stairs. Brownie, dozing on the couch, lifted her head and gave him a quiet “Mrrp!” of a meow as he passed, then put her head back down. Out of guilty habit, he moved silently up the stairs, even though he knew little would wake up Ellen were she already asleep. There was a splash of light shining down the hallway, from the bathroom at the end of the hall. The door to the bedroom he shared with Ellen was closed, with no light visible under the door.

As he reached for the doorknob to the bedroom, he heard a quiet, sexy moan. He froze in place, not breathing, his face flushing red with embarrassment. Then came a second, more protracted moan, and he realized it wasn’t Ellen he was hearing, but Nanase.

Even through his embarrassment, he had a momentary flash of irrational jealousy. _Shoot, she never moaned like that when_ we _were making out!_ Slowly, he lifted his hand away from the doorknob, preparing to slip back downstairs unnoticed.

Then he heard his sister talking, her voice low, almost whispering, and he froze again. “Come on, baby, that’s it, come on, come for me, come for me love, it’s your turn now, ahhh, fuck, yeah, like that, you sexy thing…” Her words were accompanied by a wet, rhythmic sound, which grew louder and faster as she continued to whisper obscene encouragement to her lover. Nanase’s moans increased in pitch, becoming a whimpering whine of passion.

Elliot was petrified, unable to move, torn between arousal at the sexy sounds he was hearing, and shame at eavesdropping on his sister and her lover. His sister and his _ex_. He opened his mouth, his breaths growing deeper and heavier as he listened, and he tried to breathe as quietly as he could. He was appalled at how hard he’d gotten, and how quickly. The hand that hadn’t been reaching for the doorknob dropped almost against his will to his waist, grabbing and squeezing his cock through his jeans.

 _I shouldn’t be here. I should leave,_ he told himself firmly. He managed to make himself take a quiet half step back, but almost as if to compensate for his increased distance, Nanase increased in volume. Her whines were transforming into more guttural, growling sounds, and she began verbalizing. “Fuck! Yes, yes, yes, fuck yeah, fuck me, love, fuck me, _ahhhhh…_ ” That last noise trailed off into a wordless howl, and was supplemented by a series of loud thumping noises, like someone thrashing around on a bed.

Elliot had never felt so hard in his life. His cock, trapped in his jeans, was aching from being squished in a downward position down his pant leg, yet he didn’t dare unzip or move, for fear of being heard. Instead, he just squeezed his cock rhythmically through the fabric, the pain of its awkward angle just adding to his arousal somehow. He swallowed, urged himself to back away from the door once again. He managed only a single tiny step back before he heard a quiet popping sound behind him.

“They’re pretty fucking hot to listen to, aren’t they?” came a soft familiar voice behind him. Only his shame and fear of being caught kept him from yelling out loud in shock, though he whirled around on the spot. Years of martial arts training allowed him to make the move fairly quietly, despite the speed at which he turned around. Then he shook his head in confusion, blinking, not understanding at all what he was seeing.

“ _Nanase?_ ” he whispered in confusion, “What—how—?” He stumbled to a halt, tongue-tied. She was gloriously naked, her lush muscular body on full display, something Elliot had only ever dreamed of seeing when they were dating. 

The naked figure of his ex-girlfriend chuckled quietly and shook her head. “Nope. Not Nanase.” Her smile spread wider, and she licked her lips, looking down at where his rigid cock was straining against his pants. “Mmmm. _Yummy_.” Her eyes were half lidded and filled with lust.

Elliot flushed as understanding came to him. “Fox,” he whispered. He crossed his hands in front of his crotch, not touching his erection, trying to hide it from her view. Even in the dim light of the hallway, he couldn’t help but notice that Fox’s nipples were fully erect, her skin shining with a thin coating of sweat. He struggled to keep his eyes on her face. “What— _why_ are you here?” he whispered. He didn’t know much about Fox, Nanase’s magically-created duplicate. He’d only met it, or her, a couple of times. He’d only ever heard her speak once, briefly, and he’d sort of gotten the impression that she was mostly a mindless automaton, who did strictly as Nanase bade.

Fox leaned in closer to him, dropping her voice even lower, forcing Elliot to lean closer to her in order to hear. “I’m here… for fun,” she whispered. “Do you know what one of the most _interesting_ things about me is?” she breathed. She slithered even closer, pressing her breasts up against Elliot’s chest.

He gulped, taken aback. He was sure he could feel her nipples as individual points through his t-shirt, pressing hard into his flesh. As she got closer, he could smell her too, the feminine musky scent he knew so well from sparring, and necking, with Nanase. The scent triggered a rush of all sorts of memories, further increasing the flow of blood to both his blush and his cock. He shook his head mutely in response to her question. She tipped her head up and whispered, her hot breath tickling his ear.

“My personality is shaped by whatever Nanase is feeling when she summons me. And she was feeling… _really_ … _good_. Just now.”

 _She was having a screaming orgasm just now_ , Elliot thought, then gasped as Fox closed her hand around his throbbing cock. “ _Fox!_ ” he squeaked, as he struggled to keep his volume down.

“Shhh… we don’t want mommy and little sister to hear us, now, do we?” Fox whispered, then she licked the shell of his ear, _just_ right. Apparently Fox had all of Nanase’s memories, and knew what his hot spots were. Elliot clenched his teeth against a moan of his own, as the pleasures from both of his heads sent a new wave of heat through his body.

 _I need to get out of here_ , thought Elliot dizzily. But his feet stayed frozen in place, and he couldn’t think of how to disengage from Fox without making too much noise. The thought of Ellen and Nanase knowing he’d been listening to them make love was too embarrassing to risk that.

“Haven’t you always wanted to have Nanase? To _fuck_ her?” Fox purred. “I’m the next best thing. Hell, I’m _better_. I can’t get pregnant, I don’t have diseases… You can have me any way you like.” She wrapped her free arm around him, then bit his earlobe, forcing Elliot to stifle another moan. She pulled his body tight up against hers, one leg wrapped around his legs, her hand still squeezing his cock. Her whispered voice was hot and moist in his ear. “Really, I’m every boy’s wet-dream come true. I’m already soaking wet. Take me right here, up against the wall, fuck me fast and hard. Or I’ll bend over the bannister here and you can fuck my sweet ass. Shall I suck you off? I can take every inch that you’ve got, and when you come, I’ll swallow. Every. Single. Drop.”

Elliot stared down into her smoldering eyes, panting heavily, reacting to her tone of voice as much as the words. Her voice just _dripped_ sex. Some distant— _very_ distant—rational corner of his mind wondered how his lesbian ex’s clone knew how to seduce men so well. He kept trying to think of how to get out of this mess, but his thought processes kept getting interrupted by the sensations provided by Fox’s hand and mouth.

Fox continued her verbal seduction, even as her hands moved around to the front of his waist and began working at the zipper of his jeans. “Or maybe you’d rather come all over my face, paint me with your cum? I’d _love_ to kneel before you and lick and suck your cock and balls. Would you like me to slide a finger or two up your ass as I suck you? _Mmmm…”_ She moaned softly, and Elliot’s cock jumped in reaction to the sound. “Just take me, and use me however you wish.”

Elliot raised his hands to push her away, but she shifted slightly and somehow his hands landed on her breasts, not her shoulders. He reflexively squeezed, enjoying the sweet familiar heft of her large breasts in his hands, although he’d rarely had a chance to feel them skin-to-skin. Fox again moaned quietly at the touch, and shoved her hand into his pants. The feeling of her hand, of someone else touching his cock for the first time in his life, was electric. In all their dating and making out, Nanase had never done _that_ , and the fulfillment of long-held fantasy combined with the heat of the moment finally succeeded in shutting down his brain completely.

So when Fox pulled his cock out of his pants, gripped it hard, and whispered hoarsely into his ear, “Please fuck me, Elliot,” all care and caution went to the wayside. His feet suddenly weren’t frozen in place. He stepped forward, pushing Fox up against the wall with a small _thump_. He clamped his mouth to hers, and she moaned into his mouth as they kissed. She stroked his cock, as he pinched her nipples and shoved a knee up between her legs, grinding into her wet cunt.

The bedroom door opened, the light clicked on, and a naked Ellen stuck her head out into the hallway, looking puzzled.

“What was—ah. _That’s_ where Fox got to,” she said. Elliot found himself momentarily frozen in place, mortified, once again. Then he grabbed Fox by the shoulders and tried to pivot her around, to use her as a shield, blocking Ellen’s view of his cock. Fox didn’t cooperate with the maneuver, however, and all Elliot succeeded in doing was turning himself towards the doorway so that his cock was better on display.

Ellen spared a bare disinterested glance for Elliot’s raging erection—she’d seen it before, after all, and she had memories of it being hers—but then she did a double-take, her eyebrows rising. “Wow. She’s _really_ got you worked up.” Elliot glanced down at his cock, poking out of his pants, purple and harder and more veiny than he’d ever seen it before. He blushed and tried to hide it, but it wasn’t going to be fitting back into his pants any time soon.

“Hey, Ellen,” Fox burbled brightly, her voice shifting from sultry sex-on-toast to cheerfully chipper fast enough to give Elliot mental whiplash. “Look who _I_ found listening at the bedroom door.”

“Wha—no, that’s not what—I mean, I wasn’t—” Elliot babbled, trying to get the blood flowing back _up_ his body to his brain. At least the confusion and embarrassment were killing his hard-on, though not quickly enough; it was still too rigid to stuff back into his pants. He didn’t really care so much about Ellen seeing him in this state, but she could be joined at any moment by—

“What’s going on out here?” asked Nanase, sticking her head out the bedroom door. She was holding one of Ellen’s t-shirts up in front of her breasts, keeping her lower body tucked around behind the doorframe. “Elliot? And _Fox_? Why are you out— _oh!_ ” Sudden understanding blossomed on Nanase’s face, and she winced.

Fox grinned and looked at Elliot. “I have a small confession to make, hot stuff. ‘Horny’ wasn’t the _only_ thing Nanase was feeling when she summoned me.”

“ _Fox…_ ” growled Nanase, but Fox ignored her.

“She was also feeling a bit… impish.”

“Impish?” said Elliot blankly.

“She heard a noise in the hall, and thought it might be you. She had a brief fantasy”—

“ _Very_ brief,” interjected Nanase, “Just a flash.” She bit her lip and glanced at Ellen.

—“of teasing you and turning you on.” Fox trailed a fingernail down the side of Elliot’s neck, making him shiver. “Which is why I materialized out here. With you.”

“Hey! Nanase!” Ellen gave her girlfriend a mock glare. “What have I told you about Elliot?”

Nanase looked embarrassed. “I’m sorry, love.”

“No, really—he’s _my_ brother, _I_ get first dibs on tormenting him.”

Fox giggled.

Elliot groaned. “Very funny, you guys.”

All of the blood that had been in Elliot’s cock now felt like it was in his face, which was burning bright red. Just when it seemed like the situation couldn’t get any more embarrassing, somehow it did. He finally managed to stuff his semi-flaccid cock back into his pants, and he awkwardly zipped up.

He looked back up at the three mostly naked women around him. Ellen, of course, didn’t care if she was naked in front of her brother/progenitor, and she was a familiar sight. It felt odd to see both Fox and Nanase together: they were identical in form, but Fox was sultry, seductive, and unashamedly naked, whereas Nanase just looked embarrassed and awkward, trying to hide her body behind Ellen’s long t-shirt. Elliot couldn’t help but give Fox a once-over in the better light, getting a better view of the body that had been the object of his desires and masturbatory fantasies for so very long. She exceeded his fantasies. Her breasts were full and firm, her nipples larger and a darker pink than he’d imagined, her bright red pubic hair much finer and wispier than he’d pictured in his daydreams. He swallowed hard as he realized he could also spot just a hint of darker pink in that field of red, her swollen clit glistening at the top of her cleft. He jerked his eyes back up, trying to keep the blood in his body flowing _away_ from his crotch. _Two squared is four, three squared is nine, four squared is sixteen, five…_ he tried to distract himself.

Both Ellen and Fox noticed him checking Fox out, and they gave him disturbingly similar grins. Leers, really. Nanase was still blushing about Fox’s revelation of her ‘impish’ impulse.

“Hey, it was just a momentary thought on my part. A blip. Don’t blame me, blame Fox,” protested Nanase.

“Oh, sure, blame the poor magical creature,” said Fox. “Who gets no say in the matter.”

Elliot glanced at Fox, even as he sidled away from her a little. “I think I’m with Fox on this one,” he said. “Why _were_ you summoning her just then in the first place?”

Elliot’s question prompted both Nanase and Ellen to glance at each other and blush. Fox laughed. “Oh, can I tell him?” Fox asked. “ _Please?_ Or do you want that pleasure for yourself?”

Nanase shook her head, swallowed, and said quietly “Fox’s basic personality is, uh… strongly influenced by what I’m feeling when I summon her.”

“Yeah, I know. I just had a rather vivid demonstration.”

“Um. Yeah. Right.” Neither Nanase nor Ellen seemed to want to explain any further. Fox just stood there grinning, watching the three of them, apparently enjoying the massed embarrassment on display. Elliot finally put two and two together.

“So, wait a minute, wait a minute, are you saying you _normally_ wait until you’re coming to summon her, just so you can have an over-sexed third partner to play with?”

Fox’s merry laughter echoed in the confines of the hallway. Elliot took some small pleasure in the fact that, finally, someone was blushing more than he was. He’d never seen Nanase this flushed in his life, and Ellen was almost as red.

“Bingo! Give the boy a prize,” said Fox. She began to slink closer to Elliot, a predatory gleam in her eyes. “Oh, wait, _I’m_ the prize, aren’t I?” Elliot hastily stepped back a few steps, until he bumped into the newel post at the top of the stairs. He was giving serious thought to vaulting the railing down the stairs when Nanase spoke up.

“Enough, Fox,” said Nanase.

Fox stuck out her lower lip in a pout. “Spoil-sport.” But she took a step back from Elliot, crossing her arms across her chest.

Elliot relaxed a little at this reprieve, and glared at his sister.

“Why on Earth didn’t you warn me that Nanase was going to be spending the night?” Elliot said. He tried to discreetly reposition his still semi-rigid cock into a more comfortable position inside his pants. The resulting friction made him a bit harder, which just made things worse.

Ellen gave him an exasperated look. “I _did_ , doofus. Remember what I said when you told me you were going to be having a gaming marathon with Tedd and Grace?”

Elliot stared at her blankly. “Yeah, you said, ‘Oh, good, Nanners and I will get to play all night too’.” He blinked. “ _Oh._ Uh, you didn’t mean video games…”

Ellen buried her face in her hands. “You see what I have to put up with?” she asked Nanase in a muffled voice.

Nanase gave her an amused look. “Uh, yeah, I used to date him, too, remember. I know.”

Ellen dropped her hands and glared. “And why are you home so soon? I thought you were going to be out all night.”

Elliot frowned. “No, I never said that.”

Now it was Ellen’s turn to look abashed. “Oh. Yeah, I guess you didn’t. When you said ‘marathon’, I just _assumed_ …” She sighed. “Done in by wishful thinking.”

“Just let me grab a pillow and blanket, and I’ll crash on the couch. You two can, uh, carry on.” He slipped into their bedroom, carefully squeezing past Nanase so as not to touch her. He politely didn’t look and kept his back to her as he grabbed a pillow and started untucking the comforter from his bed.

“‘You _two_ ’?” said Fox. “But what about _me_?”

Elliot yelped in surprise as Fox goosed him while he was bent over the bed. He spun around, his blush returning, glad he had a pillow to hold between them. “Why are you still tormenting me?” he grumbled. “I thought—you’re a clone of Nanase. Aren’t you a lesbian too?”

Fox smirked. “I’m not a _clone_ so much as a copy. A slightly fuzzy and occasionally inaccurate copy.”

“She’s got… _quirks_ … of her own,” said Nanase, sounding both amused and a little resigned. Elliot stole a glance at Nanase, and was relieved to see she had donned the long t-shirt while his back was turned.

“And besides, I was created while she was thinking about teasing and turning you on. It’s sorta part of what I am. At the moment,” said Fox.

Thus reminded of Fox’s origins, Elliot decided an appeal to a higher authority was in order. “Nanase, can’t you unsummon her? Please?”

Fox pouted, making sad puppy-dog eyes at him, and Ellen put a restraining hand on Nanase’s arm before she could speak. The two lovers exchanged a long look. The expression on Ellen’s face—the word _impish_ came back to mind—made Elliot a little nervous. The fact that Nanase’s expression began to mirror Ellen’s made him even more nervous.

“I could, I suppose…” said Nanase finally.

“But where would be the fun in that?” said Ellen with a wicked grin.

Elliot shot his sister an incredulous look. “ _Fun?_ For who?”

All three women chuckled, in disturbing synchrony.

“ _I’m_ apparently not going anywhere,” said Fox happily. She slid a foot behind Elliot’s feet and gave him a hip-check and a light shove on his shoulder, expertly tripping him onto his bed. “And neither should you. Why would you want to sleep on a lumpy sofa?” She climbed on top of Elliot and straddled his hips. He was extremely glad he was still clutching the pillow, although he could still feel Fox’s weight through the padding, pushing down on his cock. Looking up at Fox, he was struck by the lovely vision she presented. Her crotch was hidden in the bulk of the pillow, but her lovely breasts were magnificently visible. A view which he had fantasized about many times, when he and Nanase were dating. Though they looked, if anything, even better than he had imagined from this angle. So ripe. Inviting. Almost hypnotic…

Elliot tore his gaze away from the beauty straddling his hips and looked at Nanase and Ellen. “ _This_ is your idea of a good time?” he asked, in a slightly panicked tone of voice.

“What, it isn’t yours?” asked Ellen.

“Come on, Elliot, how many lonely nights did you spend fantasizing about me riding you, exactly like that?” asked Nanase.

Elliot shut his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to push down his blush. He opened his eyes and gave Ellen a pained look. “At this point, I suppose I could save time by just assuming that you’ve already told her every single embarrassing thought or thing that happened while we were dating?”

Ellen cocked her head and considered that for a few moments. “Well, I don’t think I’ve told her yet about the time we came in our pants when she pinned us in martial arts class.”

“ _Ellen!”_

“Oh, don’t worry, Elliot, _that_ one we already knew about,” said Fox consolingly.

“It _was_ rather obvious,” said Nanase. “Didn’t you appreciate the way I rolled off of you and stayed between you and the others in class afterward?”

Elliot buried his face in his hands. “I’d thought that was just a happy coincidence,” he mumbled into his hands.

“Justin might have noticed,” mused Fox. “He kept a closer eye on such things than the others in class.”

Elliot groaned and stared beseechingly up at the ceiling. “Okay, I give up. Can you just go back to trying to seduce me, instead of trying to _literally_ embarrass me to death?”

“ _Gladly!_ ” said Fox, and she pounced. She jerked the pillow aside, and her hands were at his waist, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans in a flash. Before he could react to that invasion of personal space, she stood up and grabbed the cuffs of his jeans and yanked. Hard. Fox was as strong as Nanase; which is to say, very strong indeed. Elliot yelped as he was dragged halfway down the bed, but his pants were dragged even further.

“Fox!” he squawked in protest, grabbing, too late, for his pants.

She laughed. “Hey, you asked me to go back to trying to seduce you.” She yanked again, and his pants came completely off, taking his socks with them. Fox leaned forward to grab the bottom edge of his blue boxers, and Elliot grabbed the waist band just in time to initiate a tug-of-war for his underwear. The resulting friction across his groin didn’t help matters any, and his cock began to swell once again.

“A little help here?” asked Fox, and before Elliot could figure out what she meant by that, Ellen had expertly poked her fingers into his ribs at just the right (or wrong) spots. He convulsed at the tickle, gasping and grabbing at her hands, losing possession of his boxers in the process.

Fox gave a shout of triumph as she tossed the underwear across the room, and Ellen laughed and backed off to her bed, where Nanase sat watching and grinning.

Elliot grabbed a pillow and again slapped it over his crotch, trying to hide. “Fox!” he protested again.

“What? You asked me to seduce you. You’d rather we go back to trying to embarrass you to death? Those are your two options.”

Elliot glared. “Those are _not_ my only two options. I can also leave.” _As if this wasn’t_ also _embarrassing me to death_ , he grumbled to himself.

“Sure. You can. I’m not a monster. I won’t force you to stay.” She plopped down on his bed at his feet and leaned back against the wall. She folded her arms across her chest, hiding her lovely nipples, and she grinned at him.

Elliot glanced across the room at Nanase and Ellen, who were watching him and Fox with amused interest. “You need some popcorn to go with the show?” he asked sarcastically.

Ellen tilted her head and actually seemed to consider the offer for a moment, before shaking her head. “Nah. I don’t want salt and scratchy crumbs in my bed.”

“I was joking.”

“I’m not. Salt in sensitive places can be a real pain.”

He looked back at Fox, still waiting for him to leave. Not restraining him, just watching, with a sardonic, knowing smile on her face.

 _Right. I can leave now._ But he stayed rooted in place, staring back at Fox. _If I want to._

 _Do I?_ He swallowed, and drew in a shaky breath.  _God, this both is and_ isn’t _the fulfillment of so many fantasies…_

The longer he stared at Fox, the more complex her expression became. Elliot wasn’t sure if he was just reading her better, or if he was projecting onto her, but beneath her cocky smile, he thought she looked a little uncertain. Maybe even hopeful? His heart went out to the magical construct.

“What about you? Do you mind if I leave?” he asked Fox.

Fox jerked her head back a little, thumping gently into the wall, looking startled at his question. “What?” Her smile was gone, replaced by genuine confusion.

“If you were created to… tease and seduce me. Will it bother you if I leave?”

“ _Elliot_ —” began Nanase, sounding exasperated, but he held a hand up to her, _stop,_ without looking at her. He kept his gaze focused on Fox.

Fox looked surprised that he had cut Nanase off.

“I…” Fox blinked for a moment, then said slowly, “No, it won’t _bother_ me if you leave. But I’ll be disappointed. At the missed opportunity.”

“Ah.” Elliot looked at the three women, and shook his head. _Am I really considering this?_ he asked himself. _It would be an extremely weird way to lose my virginity…_

Fox cocked her head to the side, and she smiled a little, apparently considering him. Watching him _not_ leave the room when given the opportunity.

“Ellen? Do you… what do you think I should do?” Elliot asked.

Ellen’s eyes went wide, and she shook her head. “Oh, no no no, brother mine, no way! This decision is _all_ on you. I wouldn’t touch this one with a… with a seven inch pole.” Fox giggled.

Elliot looked at Fox, and gave a wry smile. “You know I want you,” he said quietly.

Fox grinned back. “Yeah, that’s been a little obvious. Or maybe, not so little.”

Elliot snorted. “Thanks.” He paused a moment, looking down at the floor as he thought. Then he looked back at Fox. She scooted a little closer to him; still not blocking his escape, but within easy reach. Elliot took one of her hands in his.

“But, you know, even though you _look_ like Nanase… I hardly know _you_.”

Fox arched her eyebrows, looking surprised at his line of thought. “What is there to know? If it makes it easier for you, just think of me as an animated version of that fleshlight you have hidden in the back of your bedside stand.”

Elliot's head jerked back in startlement. “How do you know— _Ellen!”_ Elliot gave his sister a withering glare, to no effect. Ellen just smiled sheepishly and shrugged. _Right. Assume she’s told Nanase every single embarrassing secret that we have._

Elliot sighed, and looked back at Fox. He was captivated by her smiling eyes, and her beauty. “I can’t think of you as just a _thing_ , a, a sex toy,” he protested.

Fox’s face suddenly went expressionless, her eyes flat. “Why not? That’s what I am.” The sudden total lack of passion, or indeed of any emotion, in Fox’s face sent a shudder through Elliot as he looked at her. It was a remarkably effective boner killer. She was as still as a mannequin, not even breathing. Her hand in his was utterly motionless.

 _Is that what she is? A magically created toy? An ‘it’?_ he wondered. Was she really just a thing, not ‘she’ at all? He thought back over the past little while, and his admittedly limited interactions with Fox. No, that idea didn’t sit right with him.

He shook his head. “You may not be permanent, but—you have memories, even if they’re not initially your own. Ellen started out that way too. You have emotions, you laugh, you vamp, you’re playful. You do things against Nanase’s wishes, so you’re not just an extension of her. You’re _not_ a thing, you’re a person,” he said firmly. “And I’m sorry I asked Nanase to unsummon you, earlier,” he added in apology.

Fox resumed breathing, and blinked rapidly for a moment. Elliot was surprised to see a trace of tears in her eyes. Emotion slowly returned to her countenance, and she dipped her head slightly and smiled gently at Elliot.

He heard a gasp from the other bed, and looked over to see Nanase, staring at the two of them with her hand over her mouth, looking stricken. “Oh, Fox…” she said softly. “I had no idea. I’m so sorry.”

Fox’s gaze shifted over to Nanase, and she smiled kindly. “Don’t worry about it. You’ve never been cruel. Well, assuming we don’t count scrubbing toilets in that stupid French maid outfit. And I really _don’t_ have any existence beyond what you give me; I am, in _most_ respects, just a part of you. If you didn’t summon me, I wouldn’t get to have anything at all.” She suddenly grinned. “And I wouldn’t get any Mild Sauce.”

“Za?” said Elliot, not following that conversational leap at all.

Fox’s eyes lit up, and she sat up straight, practically bouncing in place. The way it made her breasts jiggle distracted Elliot momentarily. “Mild Sauce, you can get it at Harold’s Chicken Shack, it goes great on _everything._ ”

“Uh, yeah, I know what Mild Sauce is, but what does that have to do with… well, anything?”

“Hey, even magical entities sometimes need a reason to get out of bed in the morning.”

“And yours is… Mild Sauce?” asked Elliot dubiously.

Fox grinned and reached over to drag a fingernail down the back of Elliot’s neck. “Among other things.”

Elliot shivered, but didn’t move away this time. Fox’s smile grew broader, and a little more heated.

Elliot finally gave in, and allowed himself to fully look at, and appreciate, Fox, in all her naked glory.

Nanase had been fuel for his fantasies for a several years, but the reality far exceeded his imagination. Her athleticism gave her body a firm muscular physique, softened by a bare touch of feminine padding and her lovely large breasts. He swallowed, feeling a rising heat that wasn’t of embarrassment.

“You’re very beautiful, you know,” he said.

Fox smiled. “Thank you. For both of us.”

Elliot’s glance flickered over to the other bed, where Ellen and Nanase sat, snuggled together, watching.

Fox seemed to intuit some of what he was thinking and feeling, because she also glanced to the side momentarily, then said quietly, “Just ignore them. Ellen came from you. I came from Nanase. It’s almost as if there are only two people in this room anyway. Two people in four bodies.”

Elliot choked down a laugh at that bizarre observation as Ellen said, “Hey! I’m my own person, thank you very much,” but she was smiling as she said it.

Elliot glanced at Ellen and Nanase, then came to a decision. He released his grip on the pillow covering his lap, and peeled off his t-shirt. Fox licked her lips, and her pupils dilated as she took in his muscular torso. Elliot heard a small appreciative “ _Mmmm!”_ from the other side of the room as well. He glanced over to see Ellen giving Nanase a startled look.

“What?” said Nanase defensively. “I may be gay, but you can’t deny that he’s pretty to look at.”

“Uh… sure,” said Ellen dubiously.

Elliot chuckled. He couldn’t help but feel that that compliment probably meant more to him than it should, but he decided to just accept it.

Fox crawled up the length of his bed, and slowly, giving him a chance to object, she removed the pillow from his lap. He made no move to stop her, and she looked smugly pleased at that small victory. She reached out and pushed on his shoulder gently, and he lay back in his bed. His cock was pointing straight up, almost as hard as it had been in the hallway.

Fox swung a leg over his hips again, and pushed his cock flat against his belly, so she was pinning his cock to his body with her wet pussy.

“I’ve… never done this before.” Elliot said as he looked up at the gorgeous creature straddling his waist. He put his hands on her hips, but then was afraid to move any further.

“Me neither. It’ll be good practice.” She rocked back and forth a little, gently sliding her wet pussy along the length of his rock hard cock. He hissed at the sensation. She reached down and grabbed his hands, and placed them on her breasts. Elliot sucked in a sharp breath, then began to gently fondle them. Then he paused.

Elliot gave Fox, and then Nanase, a quizzical look. “If you… or at least, your progenitor… is a lesbian, why would you even _want_ to? Do this?”

Nanase and Ellen groaned at the question, almost in unison. “I swear, I’ve never seen a teen-aged boy so eager to _not_ get laid,” Ellen muttered.

Fox grinned. “Oh, come on, Elliot, you know almost no-one is completely straight or completely gay. It’s a spectrum.”

Elliot glanced to the side for a moment and fought down a new blush. “Uh, yeah. Yeah, I know.”

“My ‘progenitor,’ as you put it, is a little curious to know what it feels like to have a cock inside her.”

“ _Fox!_ ” protested Nanase, blushing.

Elliot frowned, puzzled. “And _you_ having sex with me helps her with this how, exactly?”

Fox licked her lips and smirked. “Oh, she can feel what I’m feeling if she focuses on me. In fact, she’s—”

“ _Fox!”_ Nanase hissed. “I swear I will unsummon you if you finish that sentence.”

Elliot suddenly sat up and wrapped his arms around Fox, prompting her to give a startled little squeak. “Don’t you _dare,”_ he snapped at Nanase.

Nanase’s eyes went wide. “Wha?”

“You don’t threaten to kill someone just because they embarrass you.”

“Ah… it’s not exactly killing,” said Nanase.

“Um, really, it’s not,” agreed Fox, looking a little startled to have such an ardent defender. “Even if I’m unsummoned tonight, I’ll be back again some other time.”

“Okay, non-existence. Banishment. Whatever. If you grant she’s her own person, however briefly, you shouldn’t use that kind of extreme threat as coercion.” He paused, and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. _I always over-react to bullying,_ he thought, a little guiltily. He glanced at Fox, her face inches away from his, and he relaxed. One corner of his mouth twitched up in a little smile. “And it especially seems unfair, given that you were perfectly content to have her embarrassing _me_ all evening long.”

Fox and Ellen laughed at that, and after a moment, Nanase joined in. “Okay, okay. I guess so. I’m sorry, Fox.”

“’S okay,” said Fox.

Elliot buried his face in Fox's hair, breathing in her scent for a moment, relaxing further after his reaction to Nanase's comment. He pulled back, and became aware of his cock, trapped between them, and of how tightly he was holding her. And how she was holding him just as tightly. They both loosened their grips a little, and pulled apart a couple of inches. Elliot stared into Fox’s eyes from a few inches away, and he did his best not to think with his cock for a few moments.

 _If she’s her own person, she deserves to make her own choices._ He smiled hesitantly at her. “You really don’t mind…? God, I can’t believe I’m asking this. But you don’t mind the idea of, of sex with a guy? With, uh, me? You don’t have to, if you don’t want to, you know. Really.”

Fox gave Elliot a smile of such warmth and affection that it almost broke his heart for a moment, knowing that she wasn’t his. That whatever happened tonight wouldn’t be, couldn’t be, long-term. But then he reflected, part of that affection probably stemmed from what Nanase actually felt for him, which was a small consolation. It warmed that little part of him that had been just a touch heart-broken when Nanase broke up with him.

“I already told you. No, I don’t mind. Even more than that, I _want_ it. I want _you_ , hot stuff _._ ” Her smile acquired a mischievous gleam. “And I also relish the chance to do something else that differentiates me from Nase.” Her glance flickered momentarily to the couple on the other bed. She reached up a hand and stroked his face, her smile going gentle again. “You’re a good guy, Elliot. Sweet. Kind.” He arched an eyebrow at that description, and Fox said, “Don’t knock it. Never underestimate the importance of kindness.”

She let go of him, and laid back in the mess of pillows and comforter on his bed. She looked up at him. “Would you make love to me? Please?”

The strangeness of the whole situation came crashing down on him: the beautiful magical construct in front of him, asking for his affections; his sister and her lover, his ex, in the bed across the room from them. For a moment the thought of having sex in the presence of Ellen and Nanase gave him pause. But then he looked again at Fox, and his inhibitions weakened.

 _It’s not like Ellen doesn’t know what I look like while I’m coming. And given what Fox said, Nanase will practically be in bed with us anyway. What difference does it make if she’s in the room or not?_ He felt his heart racing as he looked at Fox, and she smiled back at him. He glanced down at his cock, jutting out and glistening with Fox’s juices from where she had been sitting astride him.

Elliot stretched out alongside Fox on the bed. He glanced over at Ellen and Nanase, to see both of them also lying down. He was startled to realize Nanase was also naked; he hadn’t noticed her undressing. He paused a moment at the oddness of the situation.

“Two people, four bodies,” murmured Fox, intuiting what was making him hesitate. He chuckled at that, and relaxed a little more.

Ellen smiled at Elliot, and brushed a finger over Nanase’s lips, lightly outlining them with just the tip of her finger, causing Nanase to shudder and close her eyes. Thus prompted, Elliot turned back to Fox and duplicated the move, to similar results. He leaned over Fox and gently brushed his lips over hers, delicate, teasing, and was rewarded by her sudden intake of breath, a slow flush of color rising in her cheeks. _I hadn’t realized her lips were so sensitive,_ he marveled. He and Nanase had kissed often enough, but never so gently. He let the hand that had been tracing her lips drift to the side of her head, and he gently held her as he kissed her again, and again, touches so soft as to be almost imperceptible, but not, apparently, to Fox.

He pulled back a little to look at her lovely face, and she smiled at him with half-lidded eyes. Fox reached up to brush his cheek with her hand, and said, “You’ve been practicing. You’re _much_ better at that.”

“Ah…” Elliot was pretty sure this wasn’t the appropriate time to discuss Sarah, so he just settled on “Thanks. You’re pretty wonderful too.” They continued to kiss for several minutes, and he enjoyed watching her face and chest become mottled red with a lovely sexual flush.

Apparently realizing that Elliot wasn’t going to take the lead, Fox took hold of his hand and placed it back on her breast. He gently caressed it, taking his cue from their kissing, and stroked her nipples lightly at first, letting his fingers dance over their lovely softness without too much pressure. Fox chuckled with pleasure. “Clever boy.” He enjoyed feeling the soft delicate skin of her large areola slowly contract and harden, her nipples standing tall on top of her breast.

“These nipples aren’t just going to kiss themselves, you know,” murmured Fox playfully. Elliot smiled, grateful for some direction, and bent his head to the nipple not under his hand. He traced his tongue delicately around the perimeter of her areola, flicking and gently teasing, before slowly sucking her nipple into his mouth. Fox and he both moaned softly at the sensation, and he gently pinched her other nipple at the same time, provoking a delighted hiss of “ _Yesss…_ ” from Fox.

He spent several happy minutes kissing and licking her breasts, switching from side to side, reveling in getting to fully play with no encumbrances, clothing, or time constraints. He was pleased that Fox seemed to enjoy his attentions, so it wasn’t solely for his own pleasure that he played.

Some indeterminate time later, Fox once again took matters in hand, and grasped his hand and slid it down her belly, placing it over her pussy. He lifted his head from her breasts and looked her in the eye.

“What?” she asked in an amused tone of voice. “You think I’m going to stop you now?”

“Well, no…”

“You’re free to stop whenever you want, sweetie, but _I’m_ in this for the whole enchilada.” She reached down and squeezed his cock, making him jump a little, as if to make sure he knew what ‘enchilada’ was a euphemism for.

Reassured, Elliot let a single exploratory finger slip through her pubic hair and slide into her sopping wet pussy. He sucked in a breath, his heart racing a little faster. He was utterly thrilled to find her so wet, tactile proof that she wanted him. That he turned her on. He felt a lot of his reticence melt away with this abundant wet confirmation.

He had an advantage over most male virgins, in that he had played with himself repeatedly while in female form, and knew the ‘lay of the land’ more intimately than most men ever could. He slid his finger deeper into her for a moment, getting it thoroughly wet, before pulling out to gently circle her clit. Fox wordlessly gasped her approval at that, spreading her legs wider to give him better access. Thus encouraged, he slid down the length of the bed to get between her legs.

He took a moment just to admire her pussy, so lovely and swollen. She smelled utterly delectable, and he couldn’t wait to taste her. Her pubic hair was red and fine, almost like fur, though it was too wet to be considered ‘fluffy’ at the moment. With one thumb on either side, he reverently spread her outer labia open, revealing her puffy inner labia and core, her swollen clit an even darker pink. He inhaled her scent, and chuckled happily as Fox lifted her hips, shoving her pussy towards his mouth.

“That pussy—” she began a little breathlessly.

“Isn’t going to eat itself, I know, I know,” he said. He peered up at her, grinning, then slowly slid his tongue up the length of her slit. He moaned at the taste, even as Fox moaned at the sensation. He repeated his lick, then again, getting more of her juices into his mouth, then he swallowed. “God, you’re yummy.” He licked her lips briefly, then licked his own lips, considering. He’d tasted his own pussy juices when female, but Fox was quite different. In fact…

“You taste like pineapple,” he said, startled, as he realized why she tasted so familiar. “A sexy, musky pineapple, but still.”

He heard Ellen laughing, and he lifted his head to look over at her. “See, it’s not just me who thinks so,” she said to Nanase.

“Hmph. You both have the same weird taste buds,” grumbled Nanase.

“And you both have the same yummy cunts,” said Ellen.

Elliot and Fox laughed at this exchange, then Elliot lowered his head to resume licking and sucking.

Fox rewarded his efforts quite nicely with her little cries and moans, her hands clutching his head as he ate her out. At one point her whole body just shuddered and went limp, and he got an extra mouthful of her delicious juice as she quietly climaxed.

He continued his oral attentions, and would have been happy to continue to do so for quite some time, but Fox sat up a little and placed her hands under his arms, pulling him up to stretch out on top of her body. She spent several moments kissing him and licking her juices off his face and lips before saying, “That’s lovely, but I want you in me. _Now._ ”

Elliot grinned. “Happy to oblige, miss,” he said, as Fox spread her legs open, and reached down to position his cock at the entrance to her cunt.

Elliot prepared to thrust into her, then paused.

“I’m not going to—will this, uh, hurt, for you?” he asked, not quite sure how to phrase the question.

Fox smiled. “I don’t think so. And even if it does a little, it’ll be worth it.”

“Uh. Okay.” He hesitated a moment longer, then added, “You’re _sure_ you can’t get pregnant?”

“Oh, for God’s sake, Elliot, just _fuck_ her already!” Ellen said in exasperation. “Honestly…”

Elliot blushed, and Fox laid a hand on his cheek, keeping him from turning his head to look at his sister. “Ignore her,” she said quietly. “You’re sweet to ask and be so thoughtful. And, no, I can’t get pregnant. I’m not a real girl. I’ve got nothing that resembles a real hormonal cycle.” She gave Elliot a kiss, then repeated, “I want you inside me.” She reached down and spread her labia a bit further apart, and pulled on his hip with her other hand, guiding him into her.

Elliot closed his eyes and moaned as he slowly slid into Fox, the hot wet folds of her cunt enveloping him. “Oh, my _god_ , that’s good,” he whispered. Fox also groaned a little, a quiet sound of pleasure that Nanase echoed from across the room. He tried to ignore his sister’s soft mutter of “ _Finally.”_ He slowly slid out, then back in, not daring to move too much, the intensity of the sensation threatening to overwhelm him. He opened his eyes to stare down into Fox’s face. He kissed her, and smiled. “I’ve wanted to do this for _years_ ,” he admitted shyly.

Fox chuckled. “Ellen said almost exactly the same thing, the first time she made love with Nanase.” Then she gasped and held him tighter as he finally slid the full length of his cock into her. “Oh, that’s good,” she hissed.

“No pain?” he asked, a little bit of concern still niggling at his conscience.

She laughed breathlessly and shook her head. “Quite the contrary. Oh, _yeah_ , do that,” she said as Elliot slid his hands underneath her to grab her ass. He pulled himself even more firmly into her, reveling in their joining. He buried his face in her neck as he thrust into her, and Fox dragged her fingernails down his back, causing him to twitch and jump. He could hear her panting in his ear as slid in and out of her, and for a short while Elliot finally managed to stop thinking, and just enjoyed the sensations.

His instincts were urging him to move faster, thrust harder, but he was pretty sure he’d come right away if he did, so he kept his strokes slow and steady, relishing the sexual heat that gradually spread throughout his body as he did. The slower tempo also gave them a chance to kiss and nibble and lick a bit more, Fox teasing his sensitive ears, while his roaming hands played with her nipples and ass.

After several minutes of this heavenly activity, he pushed himself up on his arms so he could look down into Fox’s face. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips swollen and red, and she looked more beautiful to him than Nanase ever had. Her smiling eyes were half-lidded with lust, and her hips moved slowly beneath him, rising and grinding in delightful synchrony with his thrusts.

Suddenly she closed her eyes, jerked and gasped. Elliot blinked, confused; he wasn’t doing anything special at the moment.

“Oh, _fuck,_ ” Fox whimpered. “I didn’t know she could do _that._ ”

“Do what?” asked Elliot.

Fox bit her lip and looked back up at Elliot. Her wide-eyed expression was one of surprise, with just a touch of nervousness. “Let me feel what _she_ feels, not just the other way around.”

It took Elliot a half second to decipher that comment, then he looked across the bedroom to the other couple. Ellen was slowly licking Nanase’s right nipple. Glancing down at Fox’s breasts, he watched as her nipples stiffened in response. He had a momentary flash of jealousy— _Hey,_ I’m _the one making love to Fox, not you, sis—_ but then the possibilities for heightened sensations started occurring to him. He smiled down at Fox, then bent his head to lick Fox’s left nipple, as Ellen sucked on Nanase’s right. Both Fox and Nanase whimpered a little at the combined sensations, a duet of arousal that was delicious to listen to.

 _It’s a positive feedback loop, squared,_ he thought. So far as he knew, there was only one human biological system that worked on a positive feedback loop, and that was arousal to orgasm. But with Fox and Nanase sharing feelings, that loop was redoubled. And probably redoubled again, as the sensations bounced back and forth between them.

Fox and Nanase moaned and writhed under the combined sensations, and Fox gasped out, “This could get _very_ intense, _very_ quickly.” Elliot glanced back at Ellen, and she caught his eye. She’d heard Fox too, and there was a wicked glint in her eye.

“Shall we see just how much Dunkel they can take?” she murmured to her brother with a lustful grin.

 _It’s not just Ellen making love to Fox_ , Elliot realized. _I’m also making love to Nanase._ The thought gave him a little extra thrill, making his cock twitch inside Fox. He grinned back at Ellen. “Let’s.”

Ellen smiled, and slowly slid down between Nanase’s legs, leaving a trail of kisses along her torso as she went. It seemed a fair division of labor—Ellen was certainly much more experienced at giving head than he was, and he… well, he had a cock, anyway. He pushed aside the momentary flash of insecurity, focusing instead on how Fox was writhing beneath him. Elliot slid almost completely out of Fox, then slid back in, just as Ellen’s mouth descended on Nanase’s clit. Fox arched her back up to meet his thrust, murmuring, “Oh, gods, yes, yes, both of you, _yes…_ ” Nanase whimpered too, burying her hands in Ellen’s hair, holding her tight to her pussy.

Elliot continued to slide in and out of Fox, gasping as her cunt twitched and clenched tight around his cock. She and Nanase kept making lovely whimpering noises, interspersed with occasional semi-coherent words of encouragement, which only got him harder and hotter. He didn’t know how much of this he could take without coming himself, but he was determined to make these feelings last as long as he could, for all of them.

“ _Ahh!_ ” Fox’s eyes and mouth both shot open wide, and she stared at Elliot with unseeing eyes as her whole body tightened and convulsed. Elliot looked over to see that Ellen had slid a couple of fingers into Nanase. He could see the tendons on her arm rippling as she flexed her fingers inside her lover, while her other hand pinched one of her nipples.

“Yes yes yes, so much yes, oh, yes, fuck me, fuck me hard, sweetie, fuck us _now,_ ” demanded Fox, and Elliot gladly obliged. He picked up the pace and thrust harder and deeper into her, and she wrapped her legs behind his as she rose up to meet his thrusts. Her whole body was quivering in what Elliot was pretty sure was one long, continuous orgasm. She and Nanase both were beyond verbalizing their feeling, and the noises they made were nonsensical babblings of pleasure.

Finally, it all became just too much for Elliot to hold back, and it pushed him over the edge too, and he gasped and thrust hard inside her as he came. He felt like he was trying to push his whole body into Fox, starting with his cock, and he groaned as he spasmed and pumped her full of cum. His whole body shuddered for a long, timeless moment, his orgasm lasting longer than he’d ever felt before. With a final little thrust, he collapsed on top of Fox, panting.

Elliot slowly returned to earth from his orgasmic high, feeling Fox beneath him, also panting. Their bodies were wet with sweat. He wrapped his arms around her and rolled the two of them onto their sides. He gently stroked her back, happily running his hand up and down the length of her spine. He ended at her glorious ass, which he squeezed, eliciting a giggle from Fox.

Fox sighed and flopped bonelessly onto her back, and Elliot made a little whimpering sound as his softening cock slid out of her in the process. He reached down to run a hand across his crotch. He was amazed a how wet he was, soaked with both his own cum and Fox’s juices. He wiped his hand on the sheets and rolled onto his back too, still catching his breath.

Fox turned and draped her leg across his thighs, and he felt her sopping wet pussy press up against his leg. She humped his leg a little, settling in, and sighed happily. She wrapped an arm across his chest, and snuggled her head into the crook of his neck.

“So… was that okay?” asked Elliot shyly.

Fox laughed, and he heard Nanase and Ellen chuckle too.

“Is that a yes?” he asked, feeling a little insecure. It was his first time, after all.

Fox grabbed his head and pulled his mouth to hers to kiss him soundly. Then she pulled back and said, “Yes, yes, _yes_ , that was a yes, silly boy.” Elliot smiled, happy that she was happy.

“Agreed,” said Nanase. She chuckled again. “All right, Ellen, maybe there _is_ something to be said for buying a strap-on.”

“Great! And maybe I’ll even let _you_ wear it, occasionally,” said Ellen.

“ _What?_ ” spluttered Nanase. The other three laughed.

Ellen turned to Elliot. “So, bro, whaddya think, better than a fleshlight?” she asked, grinning.

Elliot glared at his sister, and didn’t dignify the question with a response. _Throwing a pillow at her doesn’t count as a response_ , Elliot thought, as Ellen yelped and ducked, giggling.

Ellen sat up to turn off the lights. Fox reached down and pulled his comforter up around the two of them, and snuggled in against him again, sighing happily in the dark.

“Ah… would you mind if…” Elliot said, then trailed off uncomfortably.

“If what?” Fox asked.

“I usually shift to a female form before going to sleep. Would you mind if I did?”

Fox propped her head up on her elbow and grinned at Elliot in the dim streetlight coming in through the window. “Of course not. Though if the form you pick is too sexy, we might be awake for a few more hours.”

Elliot would have thought that by this point of the evening he’d be beyond blushing, but apparently not. “Ah… I’m pretty beat. What do you consider _not_ sexy?”

Fox appeared to think for a few moments, then she shrugged. “Nothing?” She grinned. “Don’t worry, sweetie; choose whatever form you like. I’ll let you sleep.”

Elliot nodded, then closed his eyes. _What would be non-sexy for her? Right, nothing. So, what might she like to cuddle with?_ He considered his options for a few moments, then he smiled and shifted into his very first female form, that looked like Ellen.

Fox choked back a laugh as she saw Elliot’s new face, and said, “Perfect.” Elliot had a sudden mental image of the room, with its two beds, each containing a sleepy Ellen and Nanase, and she grinned in the darkness.  _Two people, four bodies indeed._

Fox lay back down and snuggled in against Elliot’s neck, one hand casually cupping her breast as she draped an arm across Elliot’s torso. They shifted and repositioned slightly, getting comfortable with the new (to Elliot) sensation of sleeping so close to another person. Across the room, she heard Ellen and Nanase performing a similar routine. At last they all reached an equilibrium, and the rustling of bedclothes quieted.

“Thank you,” Elliot whispered to Fox softly, for her ears alone.

Fox just kissed her on the cheek and nestled her head in the crook of her neck. Elliot felt herself slowly drifting off to sleep, the late hour and the evening’s exertions finally catching up with her. Just before she fell fully asleep, she heard Fox whisper, “And thank _you_ , sweetie.” Elliot smiled as she fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

Elliot slowly came awake, a feeling of bone-deep relaxation and contentment pervading his body. Judging by the sunlight coming through the window, he’d slept late. He turned his head to the side, only to realize he was alone in bed, and he’d reverted to his male form before waking up, which was unusual.

He sat up and looked around. Ellen and Nanase were spooned together in Ellen’s bed, Ellen snoring softly. Nanase was in the little spoon position, facing Elliot, her eyes open.

“She’s gone,” she said quietly, before Elliot could ask. “She disappears when she falls asleep.”

“Oh.” Elliot felt a little guilty that he hadn’t felt Fox leave. That he hadn’t been with her.

“She stayed awake as long as she could, just watching you sleep,” Nanase added.

“ _Oh,_ ” Elliot repeated, not sure how to feel about that.

“Thank you, for last night. From both of us,” said Nanase.

Elliot swallowed down a lump in his throat, and nodded. “Do you think… will we ever…” He couldn’t finish the question.

“Do you think that’s a good idea?” she asked gently.

Elliot hesitated, thinking for a minute, then he shook his head regretfully. “No. No, probably not.”

Nanase nodded.

Elliot stopped looking around the room for signs of Fox, and looked back at Nanase. He smiled a little at his ex. “And thank you, too,” he said. “For letting her… letting me… for letting _us_ … have last night.” He hoped that she knew that the ‘us’ in question was not just himself and Fox.

Nanase’s smile deepened, and a little bit of the warmth and affection he’d seen on Fox’s face last night showed through. “Our pleasure.”

Ellen yawned and stretched, coming awake behind Nanase. “G’morning,” she mumbled. She kissed Nanase on the back of the neck, then sat up in bed. She sniffed at the air, and wrinkled her nose.

“Jesus, we need to air out this room. And wash our sheets,” said Ellen. “It smells like a brothel in here.”

“Oh, and how is it that you have so much experience with how brothels smell, exactly?” teased Nanase.

“Whaddya mean, _we_ need to wash our sheets?” asked Elliot. “I’m currently single. Mom and Dad aren’t going to blame these interesting smells on _me_.”

Ellen glared. “Elliot! It’s your turn to do the laundry this week anyway!”

“Sure. And I’ll do it. Monday after school, same as usual.”

“Mom and Dad are coming home Sunday.”

“Oh, well, I guess you’ll just have to do an extra load or two yourself, then,” said Elliot, grinning.

Ellen glared at him, while Nanase giggled at the squabbling siblings.

“I call first dibs on the shower,” Elliot said, then he threw back his covers and stood up. He glanced down as he realized he wasn’t wearing any pajamas to hide his morning wood. Nanase squeaked a little, her eyes going wide as she looked at his erection.

“Wow. So _that’s_ what w—Fox was… feeling.” She swallowed.

“What, you didn’t see it last night?” Ellen asked.

Nanase shook her head, "Not really." Then she tore her gaze away from Elliot’s crotch, blushing.

Elliot blushed a little too, but he also grinned. He felt like he was pretty much beyond embarrassment at this point, at least where sex and Nanase was concerned. Without rushing, he got a fresh change of clothes out of his dresser and walked out the door to head to the bathroom. Behind him, he heard Nanase talking to Ellen.

“So, uh, do you think we can we get strap-on dildos in different sizes? Maybe start out a little _smaller?_ …”

His sister, Elliot decided, had a remarkably evil laugh.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to Zee McZed for coming up with Fox’s Mild Sauce obsession :-) & Cho Cozi Seyunolu for beta-reading & letting me bounce ideas off of them. And thanks to Kuilin for the help with copy-editing. All remaining errors are my own, where I chose to ignore their probably more grammatically correct advice :-).


End file.
